Backtag mit Hindernissen
by Phoenixkind
Summary: Was wäre wenn... alle HP-Charas zusammen Plätzchen backen ? Eine FF von nem Freund (Joey) und mir . Vorsicht : GNADENLOS ALBERN


Backtag mit Hindernissen  
  
  
  
Weihnachten steht vor der Tür,und Harry verabredet sich mit allen die er kennt zum Plätzchen backen.Sogar Voldi will zu Weihnachten mal alle Streitereien vergessen und hilft mit.Und so treffen sie sich Heiligabend in der Küche und jeder macht mit.Alle haben ihre eigenen Zutaten und Förmchen mitgebracht,sodass kein Streit entstehen kann wenn jemand etwas braucht.Lockhardt erscheint im rosa Schürzchen und erzählt eifirig über seine Karriere:"Die Hexenwoche hat mich zum charmantesten Plätzchenbäcker aller Zeiten gewählt!"Während er erzählt,strahlt er vor Stolz über seine Förmchen,die wie sein Gesicht geformt sind.Ron konnte sich nicht alle Zutaten leisten , deswegen war der Geschmack seiner kekse recht langweilig...Um ehrlich zu sein : Sie bestanden aus zusammengepressten Mehl.Auch Hermine formt ordentlich ein paar runde und eckige Plätzchen,die sie aber genau mathematisch abmisst.Harry sitzt am Tisch und unterhält(parselt) sich angeregt mit Keksen in Schlangenform,die Voldi kurz zuvor gebacken hat.Aber er hat dann keine Lust mehr,da die Kekse ihm nicht antworten,worüber er mächtig sauer ist.Auch Ginny hilft mit.Sie beobachtet Harry so gedankenversunken,dass sie ausversehen Dracos Plätzchen mit "I love Harry" glasiert.Draco merkt es nicht,und Harry der einen Blick auf Dracos Kekse wirft entdeckt es,springt auf Draco los und ruft:"Jaaaaa ich liebe dich auch Darling!Du bist so säääääxy!!!!!"Draco versucht sich schreiend von Harry loszureissen,der ihn wild abknutscht.Crabbe und Goyle nutzen die Gelegenheit,und essen Dracos Plätzchen auf und Draco schreit verzweifelt:"Waaaaah!Papaaaaaa!Der Potter will mich und Crabbe und Goyle futtern meine Kekse!!!"Und Hagrid backt Pflastersteingroße Plätzchen,die auch noch so steinhart sind,dass Lockhardt sich die Zähne dran ausbeißt und Hagrid verklagen will,da seine schönen Beißerchen jetzt kaputt sind,und er nicht mehr das charmanteste lächeln hat.Und plötzlich kommt eine Horde zahnloser Omas in die Küche gestürmt und entführt ihn wild kreischend.Snape steht mit seiner "Bett Man"-Schürze am Herd und will ein Backblech aus dem Herd ziehen,verbrennt sich jedoch."Gaaaaah!100 Punkte Abzug für das Haus das diese Plätzchen gebacken hat!!!!!!!!!"Auch die Dementoren sind unrtwegs.Sie knutschen gierig alle Plätzchen ab.Währenddessen verschlingt Dudley gierig die Kekse der anderen.Plötzlich beißt er auf etwas hartes und bemerkt das es ein Ring ist.Auf einmal kommt Frodo reingerannt,entreisst ihm den Ring und verschwindet ohne etwas zu sagen wieder.Fred und George,die bis jetzt verdächtig ruhig waren,schleichen sich zu Percys Keksen und vertauschen die Glasur mit Hämorhoidensalbe.Percy,der von seinem Rundgang ob alles sauber ist wieder kommt,beisst genüsslich in eins seiner Plätzchen und wundert sich über den seltsamen Geschmack.Auch Voldi muss seinen Senf noch dazu geben:Er verhext alle mit dem Imperius-Fluch und zwingt sie,Popel in die Plätzchen zu schmieren.Als das getan ist,probiert Dumbledore ein Plätzchen...."Hmm,Popel-Geschmack!Vielleicht sollten wir über Harry Potter's Kekse in allen Geschmacksrichtungen nachdenken..."Inzwischen hat sich Dudley bis zu Cho's Keksen durchgefressen.Angewiedert spuckt er sie wieder aus."BÄH!Total versalzen!Wer war das denn?"Doch dann sieht er schon den Grund:Cho steht neben ihm und heult in den neuen Teig rein,den sie gerade knetet und murmelt geistesabwesend ständig: "Cedric..."Auch Neville will etwas tun und will seine Kekse in Lebkuchenhäuser verwandeln.Aber es geht nicht und die Öfen gehen hoch.Dobby,der glaubt er war es,rennt heulend ins Feuer.Und dann kam erst richtig Action in die Bude:Mit den Flammen im Hintergrund wird Lupin plötzlich zum Werwolf und frisst alle Kekse auf.Dann geht er langsam auf die fleißigen Bäcker zu.Und plötzlich kommt Sirirus Aka "sSs - Triple S" auf Seidenschnabel mit seinem Bond-Girl Minerva reingeflogen und rettet alle vor dem bösen Werwolf!Und es ist geschafft:Die Küche gelöscht,Lupin wieder bei Verstand,nur die Plätzchen kann niemand retten.Aber es war schon ein ganz netter Tag für alle.Alle gehen nach Hause,und sind glücklich. 


End file.
